You Do Your Job, I'll Do Mine
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: Jack and Bunny are doing the fun part of Guardian duty and get an unexpected visitor. One-shot JackRabbit, involves Cupid


Snowball fights weren't really Bunnymund's thing. Sure, he was getting back into the habit of interacting with the kids he protected, but he preferred to do something a little less destructive. So while Jack was running around and launching projectiles at children's heads, eh was helping the others build forts and snowmen.

"Time out, time out!" Jack called, dodging one snowball after another. "Good game, but gimme a second to catch my breath!" He was laughing and panting as he wandered back to Bunny's side and faceplanted in the snow.

"All right, Jacky?" Bunnymund asked, glancing down at him without much concern. The newest Guardian rolled over in the snow and grinned up at him.

"I'm great! Some of these kids have pretty good arms." They watched as the kids continued their fight, happy as could be. Clearly, the Guardians were doing their job well. In just a few weeks, it would be Christmas, and the kids would be happier than they'd been all year. (That fact still burned Bunny up a little.) Jack sat up to lean his back against the rabbit's furry leg. "You giving piggyback rides again?"

"Not a chance. Too many of 'em think the ears are handlebars," the bunny explained, and Jack laughed at that, too.

"I have to agree with you there. Nobody needs to touch those but me." Though he couldn't give kisses with the kids around, he ran his fingers through the soft fur on Bunnymund's leg, causing him to shiver from the cool touch. "You sure you don't want to join the game? You can be on my team."

"I'll leave that to you, mate," the Easter Bunny replied, though he couldn't help but smile at the offer. It seemed like Jack made any excuse he could to stay by his side. Really, he was like a kid himself; maybe that was why he got along with them so well. The boy frowned at Bunny's answer, unsatisfied. He just wanted them to spend time together, and Bunnymund was being difficult. But then, the rabbit leaned down to speak right in his ear. "Relax, will you? I'm not goin' anywhere. There'll be plenty o' time for you and me later." Jack smiled at the thought, feeling his frigid cheeks start to warm up. He cleared his throat and got to his feet.

"Yeah. I guess I should get back to the kids. It's not as much fun without me, y'know. But if you change your mind…" He reached up to scratch the rabbit's ears, knowing how much he liked that. "You know where to find me." Then he ran off to attack the snowball fight with renewed fervor. Bunnymund watched distractedly, unaware that he was smiling to himself. Jack was a good kid. He was glad they were…er…friends.

"He's cute." A familiar voice caught his attention, and he turned to find a toga-clad individual standing next to him on one hip. This was a figure who children had no interest in, so none of them could see it.

"Cupid," the rabbit said, glad to see his friend. "It's been a while, mate. How've you been?"

"Better than ever," the archer answered sweetly. "Well, on some counts. There's more love in the world every day…but there's plenty of hatred, too. I certainly have my hands full. But let's talk about _you_, darling. I heard about your big tiff with Pitch. Trust our Guardians to keep us safe."

"We owed a lot of it to him," the Australian admitted, nodding toward Jack.

"Oh, yes, the _new_ Guardian," Cupid said, observing him intently. "Jack Frost. Blue eyes, white hair, 5' 8". Lithe and flexible to be sure. He's been quite the loner until recently: three hundred and eighteen years old, and he's never been in love." The cherub glanced at Bunny with a sly smirk. "Who would've guess that someone like _him_ would be the one to get to you?" The rabbit felt his heart rate speed up and avoided his friend's eyes.

"Whaddaya mean by that?"

"Don't play dumb, now, Bon Bon; I _am_ the God of Love. Besides, it doesn't take a degree in Matchmaking to tell that you two are more than friends." It leaned against his shoulder, playing the gossip as ever. "So tell me." Bunnymund fidgeted uncomfortably; he had never been very good at expressing his feelings. He couldn't even tell Jack everything that was on his mind.

"I like being around him, all right? He's good at his job; he's fun, I mean. _Someone_ has to look after him."

"He does seem…rambunctious," Cupid noted in amusement, watching Jack get pegged in the arm with a snowball and just laugh it off.

"Too right. And cocky to boot. But he's a good kid. And…" The Easter Bunny cleared his throat, and his friend laughed.

"And 'lithe and flexible,' right?" it teased.

"Mind your own bizzo, ya bloody stickybeak. What're you doin' here, anyway?"

"You know the drill, Hop-along; I'm always around when people are falling in love," the archer answered with a wink before spreading his wings and leaving the rabbit where he sat. Bunnymund felt embarrassed and warm, even in the snow. He didn't like _thinking_ about his feelings for Jack; he preferred to just act on them. When the blush had fled from his furry cheeks, he noticed that most of the kids were off playing with Jack by that point, and he huddled up on himself. He wish they could be back in the Warren—he was cold, so it was time to cuddle. But then, they did have to come out _sometimes_. Looking around for his companion, he found that the boy had gone Walkabout; he was nowhere to be seen. Bunny stood up with a frown and raised his ears high, straining for Jack's voice while scanning the park for a blue hoodie.

"Hey, Bunny?" The sound made him hop several feet in the air from shock.

"Crikey, Jack," he muttered, rubbing his temples and trying to calm his racing heart. "You scared the bloody he— What's wrong?" Jack was staring at the ground, nudging the snow with one bare foot, his hand in his jacket pocket.

"Nothing. I just, uh…can we go?"

"How come? I thought you were having fun."

"I am! I mean, I was. I've just had enough for the day." That was especially weird. Jack had never had "enough" fun before. "Look, I just wanna talk to you. I'll explain when we get back." Worried that something was wrong, the rabbit agreed, and they went back to the Warren. Once they were home, Jack finally looked up into his eyes, and something seemed different. "Okay…so, I want to tell you something. And I need you to not freak out when I do. But it's important. So listen, okay?" Seeing the way Jack was looking at him so intently, the glint in his eyes, and hearing those words, Bunnymund felt his rapid heartbeat stop.

_Oh_, he figured. _So that's what Cupid was doing…_


End file.
